Aerys II. Targaryen
|Voller Name = Aerys Targaryen, Zweiter Seines Namens |Alias = Der Irre König |Alias_2 = Der Alte König |Alias_3 = |Alias_4 = |Titel = Lord der Sieben Königslande |Titel_2 = König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen |Titel_3 = Lord Protektor des Königreichs |Geboren = 244 ALSiehe Berechnung für Aerys II., Königsmund A World of Ice and Fire |Gestorben = 283 AL , Königsmund |Königshaus = Haus Targaryen |Vorgänger = Jaehaerys II. Targaryen |Nachfolger = Robert Baratheon |Ehepartner = Rhaella Targaryen |Nachkommen = Rhaegar Targaryen |Nachkommen_2 = Shaena Targaryen |Nachkommen_3 = Daeron Targaryen |Nachkommen_4 = Aegon Targaryen |Nachkommen_5 = Jaehaerys Targaryen |Nachkommen_6 = Viserys Targaryen |Nachkommen_7 = Daenerys Targaryen |Vater = Jaehaerys II. Targaryen |Mutter = Shaera Targaryen }} : Der Titel dieses Artikels ist mehrdeutig. Weitere Bedeutungen sind unter Aerys Targaryen (Begriffsklärung) aufgeführt. Aerys II. Targaryen, auch Aerys der Irre oder Der Irre König (engl.: the Mad King) genannt, war das 17. und letzte Mitglied der Targaryen-Dynastie auf dem Eisernen Thron. Er regierte von 262 AL bis 283 AL. Charakter & Erscheinung In seiner Jugend war Aerys charmant, großzügig, gut aussehend und entschlossen, neigte jedoch zu heftigen Wutausbrüchen. Mit dem Alter wurde er jedoch zunehmend eifersüchtig, misstrauisch und grausam. Auch seine Wutausbrüche nahmen an Häufigkeit und Stärke zu. Am Ende war er so wahnsinnig, dass er lieber die ganze Hauptstadt niederbrennen lassen wollte, statt sie seinem Feind zu überlassen. Jaime Lennister denkt aber, dass er insgeheim glaubte, das Feuer unbeschadet überstehen zu können, so wie es einst schon Aerion Targaryen gedacht hatte. Nach dem Aufstand von Dämmertal prägten sich diese Charakterzüge noch deutlicher aus. Er begann, in jeder unerwarteten Handlung und in jedem Akt des Widerstandes ein Komplott seiner Feinde gegen ihn zu sehen. Daraufhin ersann er sich selbst neue sadistische Bestrafungen für die, denen er nicht mehr vertraute. Des Weiteren entwickelte er eine große Faszination für Feuer, was sogar darin gipfelte, dass er durch den bloßen Anblick einer verbrennenden Person sexuelle Erregung empfand. Die Ehe mit seiner Schwester Rhaella, welche nie glücklich verlief, bestand gegen Ende seiner Herrschaft nur noch aus sexuellen Missbräuchen und Perversionen. Im Verlauf der Jahre änderte sich Aerys' zunächst noch angenehmes Äußeres in Folge seiner zunehmenden Verrücktheit. Bei seinem Tod im Alter von 40 Jahren sah er bereits um einiges älter aus. Aus Angst vor Vergiftungen aß er sehr wenig und magerte stark ab. Nach mehrmaligem Verletzen am Eisernen Thron, entwickelte er eine Klingenphobie und verbat alle scharfen Gegenstände in seiner Gegenwart, außer die Schwerter der Königsgarde. Als Folge dessen wuchs seine Fingernägel auf über 30cm Länge an. Auch sein Bart und seine Haare wuchsen rasch an und verfilzten zu einem wirren Knäuel. Als Zeichen seiner Autorität trug er die mit Drachen verzierte Krone seines Vorfahren Aegon IV. Targaryen. In seiner späten Amtszeit schnitt er sich ständig am Eisernen Thron und so verschorften seine Hände zusehends und bluteten oft, da er daran zupfte. Er wurde daher auch "König Wundschorf" genannt. Biographie Zu Beginn sah seine Herrschaft noch vielversprechend aus, da er Frieden und Wohlstand ins Königreich brachte. Später verfiel er jedoch dem Wahnsinn, hervorgerufen durch seine mehrmonatige Inhaftierung während eines kurzen Aufruhrs, bekannt als der Aufstand von Dämmertal. Als Folge dieses Traumas entwickelte er starke Paranoia und eine heftige Grausamkeit gegenüber Freund und Feind. Kindheit Aerys wurde als Thronerbe von Prinz Jaehaerys Targaryen geboren, der zweite Sohn von König Aegon V. Als Jugendlicher wurde er mit seiner Schwester Rhaella verheiratet, in Übereinstimmung mit der Familientradition. Ihre Ehe wurde durch den derzeitigen König, Aerys Großvater, vereinbart. Dieser glaubte einer alten Prophezeiung, welche die Ankunft des Prinzen, der verheißen wurde (Azor Ahai), in der Blutlinie der Targaryens vorhersagte. Laut Ser Barristan Selmy ließ sich zwischen Aerys und Rhaella keine Zuneigung bei der Hochzeit erkennen. 259 AL gebar Rhaella ihr erstes Kind und den Erben der Krone, Rhaegar. Man sagt, er wurde in "Blut und Schmerz" geboren, aufgrund einer Katastrophe bekannt als die Tragödie von Sommerhall. Darin fanden König Aegon V., sein ältester Sohn Prinz Duncan und viele andere ihren Tod. Aerys' Vater Jaehaerys regierte daraufhin für nur 3 Jahre, bevor auch er starb und Aerys zu König Aerys II ernannt wurde. Er und Rhaella bekamen später noch einen zweiten Sohn namens Viserys und schließlich auch eine Tochter mit Namen Daenerys, obwohl ihr Vater noch vor ihrer Geburt starb. Erste Herrschaftsjahre Aerys' Herrschaft begann 262 AL mit großen Versprechungen. Während der ersten friedlichen zwölf Jahre erholte sich das Reich von den tragischen Ereignissen in Sommerhall. Es wuchs an zu neuer Stärke und florierte. Schließlich traten jedoch Probleme auf, die Aerys' Charakter maßgeblich ins Negative veränderten. Unter seinem Vater und Großvater war der Königshof langweilig und konservativ geworden, voll von engstirnigen alten Männern. Aerys' Herrschaft brachte weitreichende Veränderungen mit sich, indem er viele der führenden Vertreter gegen neue Gesichter austauschte. Beeindruckt von der Unbarmherzigkeit, die der junge Lord Tywin Lennister von Casterlystein bei einer kleineren Rebellion gegen sein Haus an den Tag legte, ernannte Aerys ihn zur Hand des Königs. Diese Entscheidung begann er jedoch bald zu bereuen, nicht weil Tywin inkompetent war, sondern im Gegenteil: er erwies sich als brillanter Stratege und sein Ruf, eine brutale Effektivität zu besitzen, wurden derart bekannt und weithin respektiert, dass das Gerücht entstand, Tywin, nicht Aerys, würde das Reich regieren. Lord Tywins Hauptmann der Königsgarde, Ser Ilyn Payn, hatte deswegen seine Zunge verloren, weil er diese Prahlerei in Aerys Nähe wiederholt hat. Aus Neid auf den Respekt und die Angst, die Lord Tywin zuteil wurden, begann Aerys, ihm gegenüber misstrauisch zu werden. Im Jahre 276 AL ließ Lord Tywin zu Ehren des Königs ein Turnier veranstalten. Dort wollte er seine Tochter Cersei mit Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen verheiraten. Aus Angst vor Tywins Machtambitionen lehnte Aerys das Angebot jedoch unhöflich ab. Als Begründung gab er an, Tywin sei nur ein Diener der Krone und keine Tochter eines Dieners sei adlig genug, einen Prinzen mit königlichen Blut zu heiraten. Lord Tywin hatte diese öffentliche Kränkung nie mehr vergessen. Er sorgte sich schon früh um seine Nachfolge: so schickte er Lord Steffon Baratheon in die Freien Städte, um nach einer passenden Braut für den Kronprinzen zu suchen. Die Suche blieb jedoch erfolglos. Der Aufstand von Dämmertal Siehe auch: Aufstand von Dämmertal Gegen Ende des Jahres 276 AL enthielt Lord Denys Finsterlyn von Dämmertal der Krone Hafensteuern vor. Lord Finstelyn wurde vermutlicht durch seine myrische Ehefrau dahingehend beeinflusst. Begierig darauf, diesen Konflikt ohne die Hilfe der Hand zu bewältigen, entschied Aerys, sich ganz allein der Sache anzunehmen. Eine Entscheidung, die später schrecklich nach hinten losgehen wird. Nur mit dem Schutz eines einzigen Ritters seiner Königsgarde, marschierte er persönlich nach Dämmertal, um Lord Denys zu verhaften und hinzurichten. Dieser geriet jedoch in Panik und nahm den König als seinen Gefangenen. Nun war es an Lord Tywin, die Krise zu lösen und den König zu retten. Er stellte eine Armee zusammen und begann, die Stadt zu belagen. Die Belagerung verharrte für sechs Monate in einer Pattsituation, da Lord Denys drohte, den König hinzurichten, sobald Lord Tywin beginnen würde, die Stadt zu stürmen. Schlussendlich gelang es Ser Barristan Selmy aus der Königsgarde, die Stadt zu infiltrieren und den König zu befreien. Umnmittelbar danach ergab sich Lord Denys und flehte um Gnade, aber in seiner Wut ließ Aerys ihn noch an Ort und Stelle enthaupten. Da seine Rache noch nicht gestillt war, verlangte er die völlige Auslöschung des Hauses Finsterlyn sowie des Hauses Hollard, welches sich auf deren Seite geschlagen hatte. Jedes Mitglied beider Familien wurde grauenhaft lange gefoltert und im Anschluss lebendig verbrannt mit einer Ausnahme - das Kind Dontos Hollard wurde einzig auf Flehen von Ser Barristan Selmy verschont. Diese Ereignisse markieren Aerys' Abstieg in die Verrücktheit. Tief erschüttert von seiner Inhaftierung, verweigerte er für viele Jahre, den Roten Bergfried zu verlassen. Seine neidische und misstrauische Art vertieften sich in Paranoia und schließlich sogar in Wahnvorstellungen. Er begann überall Beweise für Verrat zu sehen und verlor sein Vertrauen gegenüber seiner Frau, seines Sohnes und besonders seiner Hand, von denen er allesamt dachte, sie hätten ihn nur allzu gern in Dämmertal verrotten lassen. Als er von Varys' Talent für Informationsbeschaffung hörte, bestellte er den Eunuch aus Essos über die Meerenge nach Königsmund und ernannte ihn zum Meister der Flüsterer, um vor möglichen Bedrohungen gewarnt werden zu können. Der König glaubte daran, dass einzig einem Ausländer ohne die Loyalität zu anderen Mächten in Westeros zu vetrauen sei. Aerys' Charakter wurde zunehmend brutaler und launischer. Außerdem wuchs in ihm eine Faszination für Feuer heran. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmete er dabei der hochentzündlichen Substanz namens Seefeuer. Er ließ eine große Menge davon von der Gilde der Alchemisten herstellen und in den Gewölben der Gildenhalle der Alchemisten lagern, wobei er befahl, die Tongefäße in Form von Früchten zu gestalten. Aerys' Beziehungen zu Tywin Lennister verschlechterten sich rapide. Laut Ser Barristan Selmy verschärfte sich die Situation noch durch das im ganzen Reich bekannte Interesse des Königs an Tywins Frau, Joanna Lennister. Obwohl Tywin nach wie vor auf ein Ehebündnis zwischen Cersei und Prinz Rhaegar gehofft hatte, beschloss der König zwei Jahre später, Dorne fester an den Eisernen Thron zu binden, indem er Rhaegar mit Elia Martell verheiratete. Auch Aerys' Methoden wurden immer brutaler: so ließ er Ser Ilyn Payn, dem Hauptmann der Wache der Lennister, die Zunge herausschneiden, weil er in der Öffentlichkeit behauptet hatte, dass in Wirklichkeit Lord Tywin die Königslande regieren würde und nicht der König. Beim Turnier von Harrenhal ernannte er 281 AL Jaime Lennister zum jüngsten Ritter, der je in die Königsgarde eingetreten ist, als dieser den Platz des kurz zuvor gestorbenen Ser Harlan Grandison einnehmen wollte. Bei der Ernennung jubelte Jaime eine riesige Menge zu, doch schon in der folgenden Nacht wurde Aerys mürrisch und schickte Jaime als einzigen Ritter der Königsgarde wieder zurück nach Königsmund, obwohl Jaime sehr gerne beim Tjost mitgeritten wäre. In der Hauptstadt sollte Jaime Königin Rhaella Targaryen und den jungen Viserys beschützen, und selbst das Angebot von Ser Gerold, diese Aufgabe für Jaime zu übernehmen, lehnte Aerys ab. Jaimes geheimes Motiv für den Eintritt in die Königsgarde war gewesen, seiner Zwillingsschwester Cersei näher sein zu können, doch Lord Tywin erkannte, dass der König ihn ernannte, um das Haus Lennister zu schwächen. Durch die Ernennung beraubte er Tywin nicht nur seines Erben, sondern konnte Jaime auch als Geisel nutzen, um sich der Loyalität dessen Vaters sicher zu sein. Aus Wut erfand Tywin einen Vorwand, um aus seinem Amt als Hand des Königs zurückzutreten und kehrte mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurück. Aerys ernannte als Nachfolger Owen Sonnwetter, einen gutmütigen, aber nicht besonders kompetenten alten Mann. Dessen Hauptqualifizierung bestand zum einen aus der Bereiwilligkeit, ausschweifende Feste zu feiern, und zum anderen, dem König ohne Pause zu schmeicheln. Der Krieg des Usurpators Das erste Mal, dass Aerys den Roten Bergfried seit seiner Inhaftierung in Dämmertal verließ, war bei der Teilnahme am Turnier von Harrenhal 281 AL. Dies tat er einzig auf Drängen von Varys hin, welcher behauptete, Prinz Rhaegar würde die Spiele als Vorwand nutzen, um Lords mit der Absicht zu rekrutieren, seinem Vater den Thron zu entreißen. Ein mysteriöser Ritter, der Ritter vom Lachenden Baum, nahm auch mit am Turnier teil. Da der König annahm, dass der Ritter seine Identität geheim hielt, weil er ein Feind der Krone sei, befahl Aerys Rhaegar, den wahren Namen des Ritters herauszufinden, doch dies gelang nicht. Rhaegar selbst gewann das Turnier und schockte alle Anwesenden, als er nicht Elia Martell, sondern Lyanna Stark zu seiner Königin der Liebe und Schönheit krönte. Einige Zeit später verschwand Prinz Rhaegar mit Lyanna Stark, was den Anschein machte, er hätte sie entführt. Ihr ältester Bruder Brandon ritt mit seinem Knappen Ethan Glauer und seinen Gefährten Kyl Rois, Jeffor Mallister und Elbert Arryn, allesamt Söhne hoher Lords des Nordens, nach Königsmund. Bei seiner Ankunft am Roten Bergfried brüllte er laut nach Rhaegar, er solle "herauskommen und sterben". Wie sich herausstellte, war Rhaegar nicht da - dafür aber Aerys. Der König nahm ihn und seine Freunde mit der Beschuldigung fest, sich gegen seinen Sohn verschworen zu haben. Er forderte ihre Väter dazu auf, sich vor Gericht für die Taten ihrer Söhne zu rechtfertigen. Als diese der Forderung nachkamen, richtete Aerys sie ohne Verhandlungen einfach hin. Lord Rickard Stark wurde mittels Seefeuer lebendig verbrannt. Sein Sohn Brandon musste dabei zusehen, gefesselt an eine Apparatur, die ihn bei seinen Bemühungen, seinen Vater zu retten, langsam strangulierte und schließlich tötete. Da sein Verfolgungswahn immer noch nicht befriedigt war, befahl König Aerys Lord Jon Arryn, ihm die Köpfe seiner zwei Mündel Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon, Lyannas Verlobtem, zu bringen. Er vermutete, dass beide an der vermeintlichen Verschwörung beteiligt waren aufgrund ihrer Beziehungen mit dem Haus Stark. Arryn weigerte sich und die brutalen Handlungen des Königs lösten eine Kette an Ereignissen aus, die als der Krieg des Usurpators gegen die Loyalisten der Targaryens bekannt werden würden (auch bekannt als Roberts Rebellion). Haus Arryn, Haus Stark, Haus Tully und Haus Baratheon rebellierten gemeinsam gegen den Eisernen Thron und vereinigten sich hinter Robert Baratheon, der königliches Blut durch seine Großmutter Rhaelle Targaryen besaß, der Tante des Königs. thumb|300px|Aerys im Schein von Seefeuer © Goran Gligovic Noch war Owen Sonnwetter Hand des Königs. Er wurde aber schnell ersetzt, weil er die Rebellen nicht schon zu Beginn der Unruhen beruhigt hatte. Aerys' nächste Hand wurde Lord Jon Connington, ein enger Freund Rhaegars, aber er verlor gegen die Rebellen bei Steinsepte in der Schlacht der Glocken , wurde dann ins Exil geschickt und durch Lord Qarlton Chelsted ersetzt. Er zwang Lewyn Martell, einen Ritter seiner Königsgarde, das Komamndo über 10.000 Dornische zu übernehmen, die sich auf dem Königsweg befanden, indem er ihm mit Elia Martells Leben drohte. Auch überwund er seinen Stolz und bat er Lord Tywin Lennister um Hilfe, bekam aber keine Antwort. Aerys' Verfolgungswahn wurde immer schlimmer, nicht zuletzt auch durch die Geschichten, die er von Varys hörte, der damals schon Meister der Flüsterer war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bekam der König immer mehr Angst vor einem Sieg der Rebellen und brütete einen Plan aus, um eine letzte Rache gegen die Feinde auszuüben, falls diese die Hauptstadt übernahmen. Er bestellte Pyromantiker zu sich und befahl, überall in der Hauptstadt versteckte Lager mit Seefeuer anzulegen: unter Baelors Septe, den Hütten von Flohloch, unter Ställen und Lagerhäusern, an allen sieben Stadttoren und sogar in den Kellern des Roten Bergfrieds. Sein Plan war, notfalls die gesamte Stadt samt ihrer Einwohner niederbrennen zu lassen auf dem größten Scheiterhaufen der Geschichte, denn immer schon hatten die Targaryen ihre Toten verbrannt. Nur drei Pyromantiker waren eingeweiht: Rossart, Belis und Garigus. Nachdem seine neue Rechte Hand Lord Qarlton Chelsted diesen Plan entdeckte, versuchte er vergeblich, Aerys davon abzubringen. Als Konsequenz warf er seine Amtskette zu Boden und trat von seinem Amt zurück. Aerys ließ ihn daraufhin bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Die Gilde der Alchemisten hatte seit dem Aufstand von Dämmertal stets königliches Ansehen genossen, da sie im Besitz des von ihm so geliebten Seefeuers gewesen sind. Daher ernannte Aerys schließlich Lord Rossart, den Anführer der Gilde, zu seiner (letzten) Hand. Durch die Schlacht am Trident, in der Prinz Rhaegar von Robert Baratheon erschlagen und die königliche Armee besiegt worden war, war die Rebellion entschieden. Aerys schickte Königin Rhaella, die zu der Zeit mit Daenerys schwanger war, und Prinz Viserys nach Drachenstein, um der Plünderung der Stadt zu entkommen. Prinzessin Elia und ihre Kinder Rhaenys und Aegon behielt er jedoch im Roten Bergfried. So wollte er sich die Loyalität von Haus Martell und Dorne sichern. Diese Entscheidung führte jedoch schlussendlich zu deren brutalen Morden durch die Hände von Ser Amory Lorch und Ser Gregor Clegane. Tod Stunden bevor die Vorhut von Lord Eddard Stark Königsmund erreichte, trafen 12.000 Soldaten aus den Westlanden unter der Führung von Tywin Lennister ein und sagten König Aerys ihre Loyalität zu. Varys riet dem König, sie nicht in die Stadt zu lassen, doch Großmaester Pycelle garantierte, dass den Lennisters getraut werden könne. Aerys traf die schicksalshafte Entscheidung, auf Pycelle zu hören und öffnete die Stadttore. Die Armee nutzte ihre Chance und begann sofort mit der Plünderung der Stadt im Namen König Roberts. thumb|350px|Jaime tötet den irren König ©NickKalinin Als er realisierte, dass das Ende gekommen ist, rief König Aerys Lord Rossart zu sich. Aerys befahl ihm, seinen Vater zu töten und gab dann Lord Rossart den lange erwarteten Befehl, das Seefeuer zu entzünden und die Stadt niederzubrennen. Später vermutete Jaime, dass, genauso wie sein verrückter Großonkel Aerion der Schreckliche, Aerys nicht glaubte, in den Flammen zu verbrennen, sondern sich in einen Drachen verwandeln würde. Das gäbe ihm die Kraft, seine Feinde zu vernichten. Bevor die Tat jedoch durchgeführt werden konnte, erschlug Jaime Lord Rossart und kehrte dann in den Thronsaal zurück, wo Aerys ihn fragte, ob das Blut an seinem Schwert von Tywin sei. Als Jaime antwortete, dass es von Rossart sei, begriff Aerys die Situation, verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Schließmuskel und wurde von Jaime mit einem Streich über die Kehle getötet. So verhinderte er, dass der Befehl irgendjemanden erreichte und rettete die gesamte Bevölkerung von Königsmund. Robert Baratheon beanspruchte den Thron für sich und nach deihundert Jahren endete die Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen. Erwähnungen in den Büchern Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Eddard Stark berichtet Robert Baratheon bei einem Ausritt auf ihrem Rückweg von Winterfell nach Königsmund von den wahren Umständen von Aerys' Tod und dem in seinen Augen unehrenhaften Verhalten von Haus Lennister. Eddard Stark erfährt auf seiner ersten Ratssitzung als Hand des Königs, dass die Krone vielen Gläubigern insgesamt sechs Millionen Golddrachen schuldet. Er erinnert den Kleinen Rat daran, dass Aerys vor Roberts Rebellion eine prall gefüllte Schatzkammer besessen habe. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont erzählt Jon Schnee die Geschichte von Maester Aemon, dabei erwähnt er auch König Jaehaerys II. und seinen Nachfolger Aerys II. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Als Daenerys Targaryen zum Haus der Unsterblichen geht, um die Hexenmeister um Hilfe zu bitten, erfährt sie eine Menge Visionen vergangener und zukünftiger Ereignisse: sie sieht u.a., wie Aerys Lord Rossart den Befehl gibt, Königsmund zu zerstören, damit Robert die Stadt nicht einnehmen kann. Zitate ''"Die Verräter wollen meine Stadt ... aber ich werde ihnen nichts als Asche hinterlassen. Lasst Robert König über verkohlte Knochen und gebratenes Fleisch sein. " ''(Aerys zu Lord Rossart und Ser Jaime Lennister) TV - Serie Die Serie weicht vom Buch dahin gehend ab, dass Aerys' Vater Jaehaerys II. Targaryen entfernt wurde. Aerys' Vater ist dadurch Aegon V. Targaryen, der im Buch sein Großvater ist. Der Grund für die Änderung liegt darin, die Beziehung zwischen Aemon Targaryen und den anderen Targaryen zu vereinfachen. Zusätzlich wurden auch Aufnahmen von Aerys gedreht, die als Rückblenden für die erste Staffel dienen sollten, doch diese Szenen wurden zwecks Zeit- und Geldmangel herausgeschnitten. Familie Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Aerys_II Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Ländern der Krone Kategorie:Adeliger Mann